


The Ring

by mssdare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur desires Merlin’s fingers. In him, around him, on him…<br/>The one with the thumbsucking!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dub-con (sleeping Merlin), thumb kink  
> Disclaimer: The characters of Merlin and Arthur don’t belong to me.
> 
> Thank you so much asya_ana for beta'ing and all the comments! If there are any mistakes left they are my own! :) Please keep in mind English is NOT my mother language and that I'm still learning.
> 
> As usual thank you im_not_a_lizard for pre-reading and encouragment! :) <3
> 
> This all started with a conversation on Twitter about Colin Morgan being too perfect to snore in his sleep and that he probably sucks his thumb instead… Here’s where it went…
> 
> (originaly posted on LJ here: http://mssdare.livejournal.com/1183.html)

**The Ring**

“Yes, you look very pretty, my lady Pendragon, but if you stare at that ring any longer you’ll turn into a toad,” Merlin jokes, smirking, as he hurries his horse past Arthur down the hill.

Arthur drops his hand as if it’s on fire and stops playing with the thumb ring he’s received as a gift in the last village they visited. His cheeks are flaming when he huffs, annoyed. “Very funny, Merlin. You better prepare our camp before it gets dark.”

He follows Merlin down the path and into a small clearing in the woods where Merlin’s already unpacking and making a place to start the fire.

Arthur takes care of the horses and then lies down, leaning his head on a saddle he’s put on the ground. He watches Merlin rushing around in preparation for their meal. The truth is Merlin isn’t the best servant Arthur’s ever had – he’s messy, annoying and absentminded. But as Arthur watches Merlin’s clumsy shuffling he can’t think of any other sight which would be _better_  than this. Arthur pretends he’s not looking at Merlin, but he catches each and every movement of Merlin’s long fingers as they untangle their bags, and he smiles at Merlin’s usual mumbling over the fire.

He tries to convince himself that his thoughts of those restless fingers and those plump lips doing deliciously dirty things to Arthur are not appropriate. It’s not like he couldn’t bed Merlin if he really wanted to. All he has to do is tell Merlin to yield to him. But somehow he doesn’t want it like this – he’s never taken advantage of his position to get  _that_  kind of service from anyone, and he surely won’t do this to Merlin. But that doesn’t stop him from ogling Merlin as he pushes food with those thin fingers into his mouth and licks the grease which trickles slowly down his hands. Sometimes Arthur thinks Merlin taunts Arthur deliberately, trying to make Arthur squirm…

XOX

Later that night, beside the fire, Arthur plays with his ring, dreaming while still awake, desiring the ring really was magical and could fulfil Arthur’s wishes. He turns it once, twice, three times around, asking in his head for Merlin’s body, Merlin’s legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist as Arthur pushes into him, Merlin’s clever fingers moving impatiently in Arthur’s arse…

Arthur hears a strange slurping sound, and turns his head to Merlin sleeping nearby. He thinks – no, he’s sure – that Merlin is sucking his thumb in his sleep.

 _Gods,_   _he’s such a child sometimes_. Arthur smiles.

But for some strange reason the sight of Merlin – so innocent in his sleep, with his ridiculously long eyelashes casting shadows on his pale skin – and the way Merlin’s plump lips are stretched over his thumb in almost filthy way make Arthur feel flushed.

 _This is so wrong_ , he tries to convince himself, while he scoots closer to Merlin to have a proper look. He sees how Merlin’s cheeks hollow as he sucks harder, obscenely, and when Arthur thinks he can’t take any more of this sight – because he’s so hard right now he needs something, anything, to bring him some release – Merlin fucking moans. And then he makes a loud sucking sound that drives Arthur to the edge of sanity.

 _What would be the harm in it?_  Arthur asks in his head as he hastily undoes his breeches and frees his straining prick.  _He’ll never know, he doesn’t have to know…_

Arthur wraps his fingers around his cock and tugs hard, watching Merlin, and wishing Merlin was sucking Arthur’s cock instead of his thumb. He can almost feel Merlin’s tongue moving along his shaft as he spreads his pre-come over his cockhead and increases the movements of his hand.

It’s so reckless to do it like this. Merlin could open his eyes any second now, and he would see Arthur crawling over Merlin’s body with his knees digging in the dirt and his hand moving furiously on his dick, so close to Merlin’s face he could actually come on Merlin’s lips. But Merlin’s breathing is deep and even, and his body is warm and relaxed.

Arthur looks at the thumb in Merlin’s mouth and wonders how it would feel if Merlin pressed it inside Arthur – first only the tip of it, then up to the knuckle, and then, then, Merlin could perhaps turn it and…

Arthur comes, catching the seed in his hand, trying to keep as quiet as possible, while waves of orgasm wreck his body. Below him, Merlin mutters something in his sleep and moves a bit, his lips parting and his thumb sliding out of them.

Arthur feels embarrassed, hovering over Merlin like this, his pants pushed down to his thighs, his prick still half-hard and leaking, his cheeks hot and his breath shallow. There’s a trail of saliva where Merlin’s thumb was seconds before, and Arthur would give his whole kingdom for the possibility of licking the wetness from Merlin’s lips.

Instead, Arthur dips his finger in the come he’s still holding in his palm, and with a shaking hand he smears it over Merlin’s upper lip – making it shine in the flickering light of the fire. Arthur wants to push his spunk-stained fingers inside Merlin’s mouth, but he doesn’t dare. It’s enough when Merlin rubs his lips together and actually licks Arthur’s come in his sleep, the sight of it making Arthur so hard again he has to flee to the river – to wash his hands, to calm down, to come back to his senses before he does anything he’ll really regret…

XOX 

The next morning Arthur is so angry with himself that he takes it out on Merlin, giving him rude orders and making acidy remarks. He knows he’s behaviour is childish since Merlin is innocent and oblivious to Arthur’s previous night’s doings, so he tries to keep his distance from Merlin until he can regain control of himself. But no matter how far behind Merlin he rides he can’t not notice Merlin’s lean thighs straining as he straddles his horse, or the pink flush that covers his neck when Arthur teases him too much.

When they stop for the night Arthur offers to take the first watch and keep the fire on, urging Merlin to sleep.

He knows he can’t repeat last night. He knows he will _._

Arthur waits impatiently for Merlin to fall asleep, longing for the sight of Merlin sucking on that thumb. When Merlin actually does it, Arthur’s already so worked up he can barely push his breeches down, his fingers  not working properly and making knots of the breeches’ laces instead of untangling them. He cups his balls first, trying to prolong this delicious moment of having Merlin’s body to himself and being able to let go like this. But he should know himself better – he can’t settle for anything, he always wants  _more._  And Merlin is so fucking gorgeous sprawled on the ground like this, smelling of woods and musk and  _Merlin._

Arthur wants to taste Merlin’s skin, to lick his arms and neck, and maybe even his armpits, to just burry himself in Merlin’s pale body. Arthur’s prick is so close to Merlin’s lips right now that if Arthur moved an inch he could press the shiny head against Merlin’s mouth. And then Arthur does, slowly, carefully tugging Merlin’s wrist until his thumb slides out and Arthur can replace it with the tip of his cock.

 _This is stupid_ , Arthur knows there’s no way Merlin won’t wake up, not once Arthur starts thrusting inside Merlin’s mouth. But Arthur dares to slide deeper in and when he looks back down he’s met with the steady gaze of Merlin’s blue eyes, a bit startled, but not at all angry or repulsed. Arthur makes a move to back out, but Merlin catches his hips and shoves Arthur’s cock back inside the hot heaven of his mouth, and  _fuck,_  Arthur can feel Merlin’s tongue – sucking and swirling around his dick like he’s just done on his thumb, and this feels so much better than Arthur’s ever imagined.

Merlin shifts and pushes himself up, pressing Arthur on the ground, but all the time keeping Arthur’s cock in his mouth. Arthur lays his head back with a thud, thinking,  _Fuck it all_ , and letting Merlin do whatever he wants to do to him.  After all it’s not like Merlin looks like he doesn’t want to do this. In fact, he seems quite eager, making little Merlin-ish sounds as he sucks while moving his hands over Arthur’s body under Arthur’s shirt.

Merlin moves to lick and then suck on Arthur’s balls, before returning to Arthur’s cock, replacing his lips with wet fingers on Arthur’s sack. When Merlin’s fingers trail back, teasing Arthur’s entrance while Merlin bobs his head, taking Arthur so deep that the tip of Arthur’s prick hits the back of Merlin’s throat, Arthur can’t hold out any longer. He comes hard, his cock pulsing, and hands trying to grip the thin leaves of grass he’s lying on. He thinks he might have whimpered Merlin’s name, but he isn’t quite sure.

He sees Merlin with his perfect mouth opened wide and Arthur’s come seeping from his lips down Arthur’s softening shaft. Merlin gathers Arthur’s seed with his fingers and undresses himself with his other hand, hastily pulling laces and fabric, until he’s bare-arsed and straddling Arthur’s legs. He takes his spunk-lubed hand and Arthur gasps, because –  _oh, Gods_  – Merlin pushes those slick fingers inside his own arse, thrusting his hips and riding Arthur’s thigh as he fucks himself like this. Merlin’s cock – long, hard and sticky – is slapping against Arthur’s stomach with each movement.

Arthur feels he’s getting hard again, lost in the heat of Merlin’s body on top of him and the grunts and little moans Merlin’s emitting. He takes his cock in his hand to get himself off, but Merlin bats it away, pushing his body further up Arthur’s. For a moment Arthur doesn’t realize what Merlin is doing. But then he feels Merlin positioning Arthur’s cock at the entrance to his arse. And nothing can compare to the feeling of being surrounded by that delicious heat and tightness.

When their bodies finally meet Merlin groans and stills. Then he places his hands on Arthur’s chest and starts rocking his hips. Arthur is already close to coming again, so he concentrates on the way the last branches smoulder in the fire, thinking that this can’t be real – Merlin glistening with a sheen of sweat, his body almost translucent in the moon’s light, dreamy and so incredibly warm. He sees Merlin touching himself, Merlin’s fist tightly wrapped around his cock, and then Merlin’s eyes turn gold as he shudders over Arthur and spills, in long spurts, painting Arthur’s chest.

Merlin doesn’t stop moving, riding Arthur hard and circling his hips, as if he wants to take Arthur even deeper. Arthur cries out and grabs Merlin’s waist, pushing into him, and bruising Merlin’s flesh with his fingers. But he doesn’t care because he’s coming  _inside_  Merlin, claiming him, marking him, having him the way he’s longed to so long.

When Merlin collapses on Arthur’s chest, in spite of all the sticky mess he’s left there, Arthur doesn’t know what to do. Should he hug Merlin? Stroke his back or hair? Or perhaps he should say something?

Instead Arthur just lies there waiting for his breath to even out, until their bodies cool down so much that Merlin shivers and gets up, gathering his clothes and sitting closer to the fire. Arthur isn’t sure, but he thinks there’s a small smug smile on Merlin’s lips.

Arthur gets dressed in silence and then sits close to Merlin, saying, “Scoot over, will you?” and bumping Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin doesn’t answer, but moves a bit.

Later, they lie down next to each other and just before Arthur closes his eyes to fall asleep he catches a glimpse of Merlin placing his thumb inside his mouth and smiling mischievously. 


End file.
